He's Not That Bad
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: After John loses to Mike in their Falls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Title, Mike tries to convince John that Alex isn't that bad of a guy. Feat. The Miz, John Morrison, and Alex Riley. Mike/Alex, Mike/John, John/Alex. Warnings inside. Requested by HardyBoyz4Eva. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mike, John, Alex, or any part of the WWE. I'm just a _(creepily obsessed)_ fan.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warnings:** slash, m/m pairings & sex, one-shot, no-no words _(is my babysitting rubbing off on fanfiction...?)_, and other content that's probably suited legally for adults but in the world of fanfiction is suited for fangirls (and guys) of all ages c;

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at the sight unfolding before me. Mike Mizanin, _my_ Mike, was talking to this so-called "Varsity Villain". Ever since Mike declared he was going to be the mentor to Alex Riley, the two had become close; _really_ close. That also meant that Mike was ignoring me. I don't like being ignored.

"Hey, Johnny," Mike called from his conversation with Alex. The kid gave me a wary smile, to which I scowled at. Mike gave him a look of what seemed to be an apology before he jumped over the back of a couch and crossed the room to stand in front of me. "Are you ready for our match tonight?"

I looked at the WWE Championship belt slung over his shoulder with envy. If all went well, that belt would be mine by the end of the night. "I'm always ready, Mike."

Mike gave me a farewell glance before ushering Alex towards the door and out of the room. I sighed before changing into my ring attire and going to wait behind the curtain. After tonight, I was no longer going to be the number one contender; I was going to be champ.

My theme song started, and the familiar rush of excitement and adrenaline rushed through my veins. Despite my ever-growing jealousy of Alex Riley, everything regarding the situation fled my body when I went to the ring. I was ridiculously calm, even considering I was moments away from fighting in a Falls Count Anywhere match with my best friend. After my in-ring theatrics were through, I leaned against the ropes and watched Mike make his entrance.

Per usual, he looked amazing. His skin glistened under the stadium lights, and his muscles seemed to ripple underneath his skin. His hair was messy, but in a totally adorable way. As he neared closer to me, he gave me a very subtle half-wink. Good luck to you too, Mike.

* * *

I hissed in pain when the WWE Trainer on-call that night, Trent, gently prodded my ribs.

"Are they broken?" I asked slowly. He looked lost in thought, although he did nod.

"You've definitely got a couple of broken ribs here, John," Trent informed me. "How did you slip up like that?"

"I was distracted," I admitted. "So instead of putting the finishing move on Mike and crowning me the new champion, I got a Skull-Crushing Finale and lost my shot at the WWE Championship."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other opportunities-" Trent began, although I stopped listening after that. Right now, I had other things on my mind other than losing the belt.

"Are there any splinters on me?" I asked. I probably interrupted him, but I wouldn't have known otherwise.

"The table didn't splinter you," Trent assured me. "You just need to rest now, alright? Go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Sure," I told him. I slowly stood up and made my way to the locker room to retrieve my belongings. I didn't feel like changing, so I stuffed my street clothes into my gym bag and left the arena for the hotel.

* * *

I had finally settled into my room at the hotel and was watching reruns of some show on TV in bed when I heard a faint knock on the door. At first, I didn't even know if it was real or if my mind was playing tricks on me, but after waiting a moment, I heard another knock. This time it was much louder.

"Hold on," I called. I knew getting out of bed with my broken ribs wouldn't be a quick or easy feat. I carefully hoisted myself off of the mattress and made my way to the door, all the while clutching at my injured ribs in pain.

On the other side of the door was Mike. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," I told him. I stepped to the side to make room for him to enter. He made sure I was sitting comfortably in bed again before he sat at the foot of the bed and looked at me.

"Is something bothering you lately?" he asked, concerned. I gave him a look.

"A few broken ribs," I replied in a snarky tone.

He glared at me briefly. "I don't mean with your ribs, John. I mean with me. You've been acting all weird lately. Did I do something?"

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Well, what? Does it have something to do with Alex?" Seeing me blush and look away, I felt his laughter vibrate the bed slightly. "Why are you jealous of Alex, Johnny?"

"You're always with him nowadays. I'm always being ignored by you," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Mike rested his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Johnny, baby, I love you so much. You know that, right?" After he saw me nod once, he continued. "But Alex, John, is a nice guy, too. I just wish you'd give him a chance. He's actually not that bad. In fact, he's pretty cool. I think the three of us could have a pretty good time together sometime."

I widened my eyes in his direction just a little. "Don't tell me you've actually slept with him, Mike?"

Mike looked down sheepishly. "He got me off once, but that's it. He's totally into guys, though, unlike us."

"I can't believe his mouth has been all over your cock," I muttered with my head in my hands. "That's kind of like me and him making out."

Mike snorted. "Please just give him a chance, John? For me?"

I looked at him through slightly narrowed eyes. He knew I'd never be able to deny the request once he worded it like that. I groaned in defeat. "Fine, I'll give him a chance, Mike. But only because you wanted me to."

Mike leaned in and gave me a grateful kiss on the lips. "I hope you really mean that, because he's waiting outside right now."

I widened my eyes and watched as Mike rolled off the bed and went to the door. He opened it up to reveal a very shy looking Alex Riley on the other side. He gave me another wary smile. Mike shut the door behind Alex and locked all of the locks. "Boys, I hope you're ready to have fun tonight."

I shot Mike another look. He leaned into Alex's ear and whispered something. Alex's face broke out into a smile and he nodded before crawling up onto the bed by my feet. Mike sat on the other side of the bed and watched as Alex crawled up my body and kissed me gently. His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle, and I felt myself easily giving in and returning the kiss. He dropped his hips down slightly and started to grind himself against me. I felt a moan escape my lips.

Alex pulled away from me and gave me a sweet smirk before sliding down my body. He stopped at my thighs and slowly pulled my pants off. All that lay between my crotch and Alex Riley's mouth was a pair of thin boxer shorts.

"Damn, Mike, you weren't lying when you said he was big," Alex murmured. He was practically salivating as he stared at my crotch. I felt myself harden under his gaze until he finally fished my aching erection out of the fly of my boxers and pumped it in his hand slowly.

"Shit…" I hissed slowly. Alex flashed a smirk at me before opening his mouth wide and taking nearly my entire length into his warm, moist mouth at once. I groaned in ecstasy as Alex expertly sucked my dick. He purposely deep throated himself, and the sight of the tears welling in his eyes sent me over the edge.

"Ah, ah, Alex, uh, yeah, damn it," I purred deeply. I shot down the back of his throat and he swallowed every drop that came from me. Afterwards, he tucked me back inside of my underwear and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. He and Mike shared a brief glance.

"See, Johnny?" Mike said, smirking. "He's not that bad, right?"

I gave them a weak smile before tugging Alex by his shirt towards me. I gave him a firm kiss before pulling back. "He's not that bad at all. I really do think we'll have a good time together – the three of us."

* * *

**A/N:** I've never written anything Alex Riley before, so apologies if it's OOC. This fic was requested of me by HardyBoyz4Eva (seriously, go check her out; she is AWESOME) and I kind of had to write it ;D  
Please leave **reviews**! If you haven't already, either, go check out **HardyBoyz4Eva**'s profile. You won't regret it!


End file.
